An appliance, such as a refrigerator, can include an icemaker to provide ice cubes and a water dispenser to provide water upon request. Generally, the icemaker and water dispenser assemblies are disposed in a compartment inside the refrigerator. After receiving a request from a user, ice cubes and/or water can be dispensed through an opening in the door of the refrigerator.
A dispensing switch can be coupled to a device that receives the user's request for ice cubes and/or water, such as a paddle. Conventionally, the dispensing switch is a direct current completing switch located remotely from the paddle, making it susceptible to stack up and tolerance issues. This configuration increases the complexity of the device and the manufacturing process while also increasing the cost.
In another conventional approach, when a direct current dispensing switch is located in close proximity to the dispensing location, premature malfunction of the switch can be caused due to cut wires, invasive moisture, and/or corrosion. Premature malfunction can cause undesired dispensing of ice cubes and/or water.
Thus, a need exists for an improved dispensing control system for an appliance.